


女孩

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Summary: 文中姐姐书里的内容，除了最后一段，其他全部摘自姐姐16年GQ6月号的采访。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	女孩

不经意间，夜越来越深了，隐约有冷风钻进我的衣袖。我捡起已经不知道滑落在地上多久的毛毯，用尽力气将它抱紧。  
文档下方的“10万字”在被我注视了将近半个小时之后也逐渐模糊了。最终，我还是决定丢弃掉这部不成模样的“作品”。摘下眼镜的一瞬间我如释重负，当眼前的世界变得模糊之后我得以更加清晰地审视自己。回想起来，我是在初中三年级的时候染上了躲在被子里看书的习惯而后看坏了眼睛。那时隔三岔五就会有不知名来源的书本在班上甚至是年级里传阅，通常上面都充满了五颜六色的记号或是涂鸦，当然也不乏青春期少男少女们的心声吐露。我也是在那时认识裴柱现的，人们口中大韩民国新生代的天才作家，似乎在冠上“天才”的名号之后就已经蒙上了一层面纱。我向来对这些刻意引人注目的事物带有回避之心，也许是它真的如我所想的那样过誉，到最后那本书实在无处可传落在了我的手中。

我是在一个平凡的傍晚读完的那本书，家里充斥着让人缱绻的饭香。我有点明白了它被大家抛弃的原因，里面不过是类似自传的叙述，讲述着“我”平淡生活中的琐碎小事，任谁看都不过是勉强被人攥住的冬日暖阳。我一定在那时就有了极为深刻的感受，却碍于奇怪的自尊心不想承认。冷静下来之后，我一点点捡拾起那些在字里行间遗留下的熟悉感。花圃中一高一低的秋千，街巷拐弯处的声控灯，早上集体消失晚上又整齐列队的单车，每天早上飘香四溢的早餐店，困倦而静谧的夏日午后，充满孩童嬉笑声的傍晚，还有家里饭桌上每周都会出现一次的，小巷尽头那家远近闻名的小吃店的辣炒年糕。于是，在短暂失眠的夜晚，我从床上爬起来，在书中疯狂翻找着那段话——“我经常待在家不怎么出门，唯一会去的地方就是家门口的咖啡店，每次去那里我都会带着笔筒和笔记本，因为那里很静谧，所以我总是在那里涂鸦好几个小时才回家。”  
最终，在附近的唯一那家咖啡店连续消费了三天拿铁，事情还是如我最不相信的巧合那样发展了下去，我第一次见到了裴柱现，并在第一眼就确定了那肯定是她。她坐在角落里靠窗的位置，桌上确实除了饮品、笔筒和笔记本再无其他。那一定是她，撩起一旁遮挡视线的头发，笔尾戳着紧皱的眉心，一只脚搭在另一只脚上摇摇晃晃。手中的笔停止舞动的时候，便总是抬起头望向窗外的天空。所有的这些裴柱现都写在书里了，我不自觉咬着嘴唇思索，为什么她能将自己完全暴露在文字之中。她为什么不会害怕，有人能从她的文字窥探她的内心。

大概也是在那不久之后，我开始拿起笔写一些属于我自己的东西。准确的来说，是属于我和裴柱现的东西。那其实只是类似流水账一样的日记，不过是每一页里面都会有裴柱现的名字。我有点看不透她，书里的她学过播音，学过化妆，上过空乘课，还参加过歌手的试镜，她是透彻而洁净的棱镜，能折射出五彩斑斓的光芒。即便她都做得不是特别优秀，也会因为失利而大声痛哭。发呆的间隙我琢磨着书里看似平淡的东西，我有点明白了这本书受到赞誉的原因，那些隐忍的文字之间隐藏着强大到令人心颤的力量。

我没有考上很好的高中，也如预想中的受到了父母的训斥。我早已对“女孩子就该好好读书求个安稳”这类的说辞产生了免疫，让我难过的是哥哥对我的冷眼相待——我知道他在高考失利之后便把希望寄托在了我的身上，而后也用这个说法百般安慰父母。可是，为什么哥哥可以犯错我却不行？大概是为了缓和僵持的气氛，父亲也放松了紧绷的表情拍拍我的肩膀：“我们涩琪公主，总有一天会发光的。”从有记忆开始，父亲总是这样叫我，涩琪公主。一时间，连父亲用那样温柔的语气叫我“公主”都变得讽刺了起来。为什么我是“公主”，我不可以只是一个普普通通的女孩吗？

那之后，我和裴柱现几乎天天见面。我为了不被电子游戏蛊惑去便利店打了暑假工，而裴柱现总会在晚上九点左右敲开便利店的门。那时候她应该已经开始在大学里读书，手里总是会抱着一摞教材。她总是会在货架面前停留很久，手臂在身前起起落落，皱起的眉心写满犹豫，也会一下下点着标签比较价格。她的衣服总是那样简单的素色，每天都用鸭舌帽遮挡着姣好的面容。那时她完全可以举办一个新书发布会，而后她会因为美貌而出名，而不会在作品爆红之后就被世人淡忘。不知不觉间，我也成了给别人强加光环的人，意识到这点的时候我躲避着我们视线的交错。我有点慌乱，不小心被我撞下来的罐头差点砸在我的脚上。面前的货架冰冷而肃穆，在我的视野里形成可怖的重影。一定也有很多人像我一样躲在暗处窥视着她，偷偷汲取着她身上的光亮，我也像他们一样。我不过是一个可有可无的存在。

她在书里写过，她喜欢樱花盛开的时候。于是次年春天，我背上相机去往种满樱花树的河边堤坝。那是我第一次见到她和家人一起，她还有一个看起来比她小几岁的妹妹。她们像其他平凡的家庭一样，用欢笑填补着还充斥着寒气的春日。她一定是一个好姐姐，也是一个好女儿。她会陪妹妹一起嬉笑玩闹，也会挽着父母亲的手臂慢悠悠地散步。原本我是来拍樱花的，到最后相机里却全是她的身影。只是，看见每一张照片里面她都在开心地笑着，我便明白了，她笔下那个永远不会过去的春天。

后来我上了高中，那所非常一般的高中，那是我应得的惩罚。那里便不再有之前学校那种传阅书籍的习惯，尽管有，他们手中也永远都是一些黄色漫画和下流的言情小说。大概也是因为这样，一次我不小心把那本书遗忘在桌角而后趴在桌上沉沉睡去之后，突然感觉到有人用坚硬的东西敲了一下我的头，随后是一阵轻飘飘的哄笑。我清醒了过来，只见他们指着桌上的书瞪大眼睛质问着我，你为什么会读这样的书。后来我才知道，那本书在之后风评扭转，它成了大多数人们潜意识中的禁书。当时我浑然不知，但我明白，和他们讲道理是没有用的，于是我呆坐在座位上没有为自己做辩护。害怕自己会做出什么要闹到找家长的行径，我只得眼睁睁看着他们在我面前把那本书撕得支离破碎。书页裂开的声音好像刀子落在我的心上，我不能哭，我告诉自己。我不能认输。  
最终，我躲在房间里用透明胶带一点一点地把那本散架的书粘了回去，在我意识到我该擦眼泪的时候，泪痕已经偷偷藏匿在了很多书页的角落里不让我发现。我不知道我是在修补自己破碎的心，还是世人眼中逐渐坍塌的裴柱现。“我总是在想，要是能成为一个坚强的人就好了，我要是能成为坚强的人，就好了。”那是裴柱现写在书末尾的话，此刻在我的脑海中一遍又一遍地响起。所以，你成为一个坚强的人了吗？我不知道我是在问裴柱现，还是在问我自己。  
那之后，我有点学坏了。也许是为了保护自己而涂抹上的保护色，我开始和那些所谓的坏学生混在一起，学会收好自己傻气的笑容伪装自己。大概也正是因为这样，我的高中三年得以平安地过去。那期间我偶尔还会在家附近的街上看到裴柱现，也许她真的看起来太过普通了，所以到后来我总是在错过她之后才意识到刚刚那确实是她。或许她会不会也像我凝视她一样，也曾经远远地凝视着我，而后把我当成一个写作素材写进她的作品里。

我并没有继续读大学，一是因为分数实在有限，还有我不太清楚自己到底想学些什么。托父亲的福，我从一个普通的小文员开始干起。也许是因为年龄小，还有大家口中温驯的性格，我受到了很多照顾，也没有真正成为社会人的实感。那之后我一边等待着裴柱现的新作，一边在网上随心所欲写一些东西。等待是异常煎熬的，在利用了几次搜索引擎过后我还是决定放弃了，不只是因为不忍心看到那些污秽之辞，而是网上关于她的信息本就少之又少。那一切便早已不是关于她了，那只是人们想象中她的模样。

又是一年春天，我突然收到了一封情书。是一个很可爱的男生送给我的，情书落到我手中的时候他便红着耳朵匆匆逃走。信里他说，一年前在开满樱花的堤坝上看见过我的身影，觉得我一定很喜欢樱花，今年春天要不要一起去看。我想不出拒绝的理由，于是便和他相约在一个阳光灿烂的早晨。原来，裴柱现也等到了她的春天。那年春天和她同行的并不是家人，而是一个比她高出很多的男生。她坐在自行车的后座上，用手紧紧环抱住他，笑容比热烈盛开的樱花还要明媚。我的目光静止了，我忘记了拍照，也忘记了身旁的男生。直到后来，是男生拉着我的衣袖叫我我才清醒过来：“涩琪，要不要给你拍照？”  
我热衷于拍其他的人事物，自己却好像从来没有拍过几张照片。站在樱花树下的时候我的笑容有些僵硬，落在照片里也变成了痴傻的模样。我突然想到，如果有一天我的相机丢了，捡到的人一定会觉得我和裴柱现是一对恋人。我总是想些没用的东西，我嘲笑自己，而后把自己那张滑稽的照片毅然决然删除。

那之后我很少再见到裴柱现。她没有社交账号也许是一件好事，找不到她也许是一件好事。我不用绞尽脑汁在网络上的文字和图片里寻找线索，也不用在虚拟世界里看着她一生的转变。她有她自己的人生，我也应该去寻找自己的人生。只是没有想到，后来，我在一个寒冷的冬夜遇到了她。那时她独身一人在公园里徘徊，最终在一个僻静的长椅上坐下。见到她的一瞬间，我脑海中所有与她有关的景象都重合在了一起，恍惚之中，我好像陪她度过了无数个春夏秋冬。而此刻的她似乎并没有受到岁月的打磨，她还是我们初见时，那个纯粹的望向天空的小女孩，眼睛里映着天空投在人间的明亮。我最终压紧了帽子，戴上了口罩，坐在了那个长椅的另一头。那天晚上天上的星星很多也很亮，这在城市里是极为难得的景象。大概是我也太过专注了，等到我听到身边幽幽传来的哭声，裴柱现好像已经哭了很久。也许我们那一刻是相通的，我们都是逃离城市喧嚣躲在黑暗里的人，我们的灵魂也许早已背着我们出逃，并紧紧缠绕在了一起。我掏了掏大衣的口袋，里面有一团被我揉皱了的面巾纸，但好在因为体温不至于冰冷。我把面巾纸勉强展平，走到她的面前递给她：“要做一个坚强的人，不是吗？”她可能是被我猝不及防的举动吓到了，身躯微弱地缩瑟了一下，而后抬起头静静地看着我，我躲开了。她好像正在注视着我，只是好像，也许她是在注视我身后的那片星空。我从未见过那样的眼睛，既充满欢忻又有悲伤的露珠摇摇欲坠，尽管只是一秒钟的时间，都让我感受到了强烈的矛盾感。后来，还没等她说出感谢，我就装作只是路过的人一样逃走了。  
如果她真的是如同书中那样细腻而温柔的人，她一定可以在那个夜晚感受到她并不孤单。过去，她是那样被爱着的人。现在她也一定正在被爱，将来她也会被爱。

我觉得我终于要忘记裴柱现了，她跟随着我的青春期一并奔我而来，现在我要长大了，她也要离开了，或者是消失不见。我和他的感情也步入了正轨，不知不觉我们也不温不火地交往了三年。那个记录我和裴柱现故事的文档也在文件夹里越埋越深了。我明明已经要忘记她了，却在一次睡前不经意看向窗外的时候，看到了步伐匆匆朝着酒吧走去的她。是哪里来的勇气，让我这种几口就醉的人踏进酒吧的，也不记得了。她坐在很难被人搭讪的角落，一杯一杯吞下淡黄色的液体。我还没在吧台上坐下，她的目光就朝我这边投送过来，她勾了勾指尖，我便像被蛊惑了一样扑了过去。我知道的，她把我当成了陪酒的小姐，那她觉得我是什么我便成为什么吧。她的嘴唇很甜，原来她喝的不过只是果味酒，我轻轻地吸吮着，舔舐着，像在品尝芬香四溢的果实，小心翼翼地，生怕她会坠落到地上。她的胸很软，引起我心脏的异常颤动，而后手在我的腹肌上游走，惹得我有点想笑。你喜欢我么，她突然在喘息的片刻这样问我。喜欢，我说，毫不犹豫，小姐的目标就是讨她欢心，我也知道她想要的不是真正意义上的答案。她说我骗人，赌气一般咬紧了嘴唇，开始用手捶我的肩头。我没想到她有那么大的力量，疼痛好像真的渗进了骨头里，快要在我的身上留下烙印。她靠在我的颈窝处呼吸，她抬起红肿的眼睛看我，泪眼朦胧，像一只受伤的小兔。

从床上惊醒的时候我满身大汗，我有点头疼，也分不清那到底是现实还是梦境。我不知道我是以什么样的心情重新打开那个尘封已久的文档，又是怎样从头读到了结尾。这个梦太长了，我有点累，我想要醒过来了。  
最后的最后，我缓缓地打下一行字——“我想我一定爱上她了。”

如果非要将这个故事写完，我想这一定就是结局了。这场声势浩大的暗恋无疾而终。鼠标在“删除”的字样上游曳，一瞬间我意识到除了这些文字我和她之间什么都没有留下。只要我按下了删除，或许这段暗恋从来就没有存在过。我想象着裴柱现在老去之后也许会收到一封陌生女人的来信，她也许会匆匆一瞥，而后为里面深情的字眼掉落几颗眼泪。这已是我能想象到的最完满的结局。  
那是在某个不知名的片段中遗落下的一句，我说，我能写出最动人的故事，永远只会是我自己的故事。如今仔细想想，我好像并没有我自己的故事。我的鼻头突然一酸，而后像小孩子一样没有压抑声音哭了起来。我大概是在同情我自己，还有被裴柱现偷走的那十年时间。

她的新书，时隔十年后的新作，此刻就摆在我的面前。即便早已记住了封面的每一个角落，我仍是没有打开它的勇气。也许并不是因为那些铺天盖地的评论，其实那些评论也都是含糊不清的，好像那些隐藏在黑暗中的敏感词便是灾难的导火索。眼前屏幕上的光标在句号之后闪烁，我在犹豫，我是不是应该把我不久之前信誓旦旦说出的爱重新删除。十年过去了，也许裴柱现早已不是十年前书里的那个裴柱现了。而我的爱始终愚蠢地停留在十年之前，更何况，也许那根本称不上是爱。  
我又想起了她书里那段我早已能一字不差背下来的话——“每支笔都不一样，外形颜色和感觉都不一样，这支笔这一点好，那支笔又有另一个优点，没有比一定要选一支笔来喜欢，我是这样想的。”人生很长，裴柱现会喜欢上很多新事物，也会爱上很多不同的人。而我也是，我也会爱上很多很多的人，不一定是裴柱现。但我最终还是没有把那句话删掉。因为那是真心话，我舍不得。

我还是决定去她的签售会，当然是以一个普通读者的身份。我要忘记之前的一切去见她，我只是被她新作吸引的新粉丝，而不是那个怀揣着十年秘密的暗恋者。那样我们也许可以重新认识，我们之间会展开新的故事。出门的时候雪刚刚停，我把那本早已在书桌上被搁置得冰冷的书藏进了温暖的大衣里。突如其来的颤抖大概不止是因为寒冷，其实我没有什么底气，我突然害怕了起来。签售会现场的人当然不多，也意料之中全都是女性，稀稀落落的掌声过后，那个娇小的身躯出现在了舞台之上。我差点忘记了，那是她第一次以作家的身份出现在世人面前。她的声音很小，像人们静心倾听才能捕捉到的风。她语无伦次地说了很多，而后声音颤抖地道出感谢。我好像在庆幸，她没有变，她还是那个不会掩饰自己不安的女孩。走到她面前的时候也忘记了飞快的心跳，一并忘记的还有自己该说的话。我没有戴眼镜，我看不清她的脸，她透过一片混沌注视着我。我刚想说出自己的名字，先开口的却是她。  
“涩琪？”  
“是康涩琪吗？”

离开的时候，外面的雪大概正在融化。地上很滑，原本洁白的残雪也被人们踩脏。天气冷得让人有点无处可藏，走着走着我们也愈发靠近，近到彼此能交换体温。我突然有了把一切都告诉她的勇气。我想和她说，我用了十年时间来喜欢你。虽然有时候我会觉得很不值得，我会后悔，但是没办法，我已经真真切切地爱上你了。我没有忘记问她为什么会知道我的名字，我突然觉得我们之间打平了。我好开心，原来我们都有关于对方的秘密。她浅浅地笑了一下，笑声在厚重的冬夜中闪闪发光。她说，你一定不记得了，那是你很小的时候，我在荡秋千的时候遇见了你。她嘴中源源不断吐出白汽，她好像想继续说下去。  
我知道的，我轻轻告诉她。  
我知道的，我又一个字一个字很用力地说了一遍。  
我知道的。那是那本书第八页的最后一段——

“那是唯一一次，我不是孤身一人在那里荡秋千。我记得那个小女孩束着高高的丸子头，闪亮的额头写满聪慧。兴许是太过兴奋了，又或许是秋千荡得太高了，突然间她从秋千上摔了下来，伴随着不易察觉的呜咽。我牵起她的手，她的眼眶中泪水满盈。‘不可以哭的哦。’她像在给自己打气，‘妈妈说，要成为坚强的女孩。’可是声音颤抖着颤抖着，她的眼泪还是承受不住重量掉了下来，而后她发出了染上鼻音的笑声。我拥抱了她，如果没有记错，那应该是我第一次拥抱别人。我想，生活哪里有那么困难，人生哪里有那么难懂。只是她不经意间流露出的笑容，都比莎士比亚的诗篇在我脑海中存在得更加长久。”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 文中姐姐书里的内容，除了最后一段，其他全部摘自姐姐16年GQ6月号的采访。


End file.
